I Can
by theelderwand24
Summary: Blaine and Kurt are on a date celebrating the third anniversaey of when they proposed to one and other. Then all hell breaks loose witha single moment at an intersection.
1. The Accident

I can't believe that it has been three years I thought as I looked through the photo album, smiling while looking at my handsome husband.  
Kurt Hummel was the one; I had known this since the first time I laid my eyes on him. Eight years ago at Dalton on those stairs, I thought I had walked straight into heaven without realising that I had died. But I was alive (thank god!) and Kurt was no angel (again, thank god!).  
Then when we finally got together, words could not describe the happiness I felt. Looking through the photo album that Kurt gave me for my birthday, I remembered the little things like the way his hands felt as the caressed my body.  
I flicked the page over and saw our wedding picture, the picture captured our first kiss, the love I felt when his lips touched mine for the first time as my husband was so wonderful. Two years later and I still get butterflies when I think of Kurt as my husband.  
'Hey baby, I'm home' I heard Kurt yell as the door opened in our little New York apartment.  
'Hey sweetie' I said while turning around and saw a god in human form standing, looking at me with those bright blue-green eyes that I fell in love with every time I saw them.  
'How are you, I haven't seen you in like eight hours' Kurt said while wrapping his warm arms around me from behind, a little moan of longing escaped my lips as he pressed his soft, warm lips to my cheek. 'I know, baby but that is the price we pay for you being an amazing, talented, sexy Broadway actor' I said while turning again to face my beautiful husband and smile so sweetly that Kurt kissed me on the forehead to escape my intense gaze.  
'Well, yeah I am amazing, talented and sexy, so are you by the way' Kurt said while pressing his soft lips onto mine. I sighed into the feeling letting the photo album hit the ground with a soft thud that caught Kurt's attention. He pulled away while I moaned with displeasure wanting to keep kissing him until I died.  
'Hey baby, are you reminiscing?' he said playfully as he picked up the photo album and nestled into my open arms. Kurt felt good in them, it felt like I was hole again and I liked that.  
'Well I was just thinking it was three years to the day since I asked you to marry me' I said dreamily while softly twirling Kurt's hair around my index finger, Over the years Kurt had relaxed a little and allowed me to play with his perfectly amazing hair.  
'Blaine Anderson-Hummel, I forgot. Oh My God sexy, I am sorry'  
'Why, I just love being with you so much that I remember every tiny little detail, such as the first time we made love, we rubbed noses softly with your right hand resting over my heart, you felt so good that night baby' I said causing my beautiful husband to blush.  
'Sweetie, I will make this up to you' he said while caressing my face, still bright red.  
'You don't have to Kurt Anderson-Hummel; you make up for it by sitting in my lap and being with me every day until we died'  
'I think I remember promising that a day two years ago' Kurt said with a grin slowly spreading across his angelic face, I couldn't stop myself and kissed him. Kurt moaned and wrapped his arms around my neck pulling me closer into him. I desperately deepened the kiss, placing my tongue onto his bottom lip waiting for entrance into the man I love.  
We slowly pulled apart ad gazed at each other with huge grins across each of our faces.  
'Blaine honey are you happy?' Kurt asked sweetly  
'Kurt, honey of course I am' I said while wrapping my arms around the beautiful figures neck and placing a peck to his lips.  
'So sweetie' I asked while looking him deep into the blue-green eyes 'do you want to go out for dinner tonight?' I asked while stroking the porcelain figure softly on his arm  
'And celebrate three years since we both got down on one knee and proposed?' Kurt asked while tickling my chin  
'that's the one' I said while still gazing into those amazing eyes.  
'Sure thing baby' he said and pressed his lips softly onto my temple. 'Let me just get ready first' he said happily and skirted from my arms and across the soft-green carpet of our living room to the door that led the small hallway which in turn lead to our bedroom.  
After half an hour my Kurt was ready. I took him by the hand and led him slowly from our apartment. I closed the door behind us and locked it for good measure, making sure I had my car keys with me.

We reached the little restaurant that was our favourite. It was where we both proposed marriage to each other.  
I asked the woman at the counter if we could have a table for two. She gestured and led us through the relatively crowded restaurant to a table at the end of the soft-orange room. 'Thank you' I said to her as she gave me our menus.  
I looked down and saw Kurt's favourite food, making a vow to order for him.  
'So baby, how was your day?' Kurt asked while looking down at his menu, smiling slightly for a reason I did not know then.  
'It was good, I wrote the final chapter for my book' I said  
'Oh, Blaine that is incredible!' Kurt said happily while patting my hand softly with his soft hand.  
'Thanks sweetie and you know if I get published the book will be dedicated to you and you only' I said while looking at him in the eye to see tears of joy and happiness that welled up in those oceans I love.  
The waitress came back and asked if we were ready to order yet. 'Yes' I said happily and gazing quickly down at the menu  
'This guy' I said while gesturing at my beautiful husband 'will have the roast chicken with a side of salad minus the cucumber' I said smiling and looking at Kurt who smiled and said: 'This guy will have the same thing'.  
Some people found it weird that Kurt and I have the same favourite food, but I think it was cute.  
We finished our meal and sat their gazing at one and other. Kurt still managed to take my breath away with a single glance after all these years.  
'Do you want to go home?' he asked me lovingly.  
'Sure' I breathed and paid the bill whilst standing up.  
We walked out into the front parking lot and got into our car. I started the engine and slowly backed out of the parking lot.  
We reached an intersection just as the lights turned red.  
'Blaine, honey Do you want kinds?' Kurt asked randomly causing me to cough in surprise  
'What?' I spluttered  
'Do you want to have kids with me?' he asked again slowly  
'Kurt, I do want to someday, but for now I would like to spend more time with you and you only' I said without noticing the light had turned green.  
'Blaine' Kurt said sweetly  
'Yeah honey' I said looking him in the eyes  
'The light is green'  
'Oh' I said with surprise, not noticing the honks of horns from angry car drivers behind them.  
I drove forward, not seeing the flash of yellow lights coming from the passenger window or the loud honking of the horn. Next thing I knew was a never ending screech of breaks, a horrible scream coming from Kurt's mouth, a crunch of broken glass, then nothing but blackness.


	2. Wake Up

Blackness, nothing but blackness, then the pain hit.

I opened my eyes, gasping and looking around at the wreck. People were out of their cars and dialling their cell phones, hopefully calling for help. A burning pain was radiating from my left arm, I looked down and nearly threw up, my arm was pointing the wrong way, clearly broken.

I looked around for Kurt and saw him still unconscious, lying in the wreck of our car; his beautiful face was still contorted in pain and fear.

'Baby' I shouted and ran towards the motionless man. 'Baby, wake up!' I shouted as I gripped his shoulder, desperately trying to get him up and talking again.

I ignored the pain in my arm as I gripped for the seatbelt and tried to unbuckle it. It did not budge.

'Kurt, baby help is on the way' I muttered as I slumped down onto the glass-strewn road and passed out again.

I woke up in hospital, not knowing what time of day it was or how I got there. I looked down at my arm and saw it was in a white cast with a sling wrapping its way around my neck.

I looked around my room, but no one was in there.

I called for a nurse while trying not to think the worst as my thoughts strayed towards my beloved Kurt.

'Oh, you're up' a cheerful blonde nurse came smiling into my room. She went to me and fluffed up my pillow.

'Where is Kurt?' I asked her softly while willing myself to stay calm.

'Kurt? Oh the man you came in with. I am sorry but he is not in a good condition'

'What do you mean?' I asked desperately.

'Has no one told you?' she asked concerned. I shook my head quickly, looking her in her baby-blue eyes while ignoring the pain softly pulsing from my arm.

'Honey' she said gently, this is when I knew that whatever happened to Kurt was worse than bad 'honey, he is in a coma' she said gently.

Tears started to well up in my eyes, I did not bother to stop them falling down my face.

'C-can I see him?' I asked with a man of longing escaping my lips

'Sure honey, follow me' I ripped the sheets off my legs and stood up. I was wearing a hospital gown and felt exposed but that did not matter at the moment, the only thing that mattered was Kurt.

The nurse led me down the hallway full with doctors or nurses; I ignored them all except the nurse leading me to the love of my life.

She got to a door and quietly opened it but made me stay outside as she talked to my honey's doctor.

She came back after a muffled conversation that I could not be bothered listening to. 'Come inside Mr Anderson-Hummel' she said gently as I walked slowly inside the sterile, blank room.

There was my Kurt, horrible bruises covering his body, one of his arms was in a cast like mine, but the difference between us was that he was hooked up to several beeping machines with his beautiful eyes closed and his angelic face was still in a grimace of pain.

'Baby' I breathed as I collapsed into the hard-plastic chair that was placed next to Kurt's head. I grabbed Kurt's exposed hand and squeezed it tightly, ignoring the doctor and nurse who were watching curelessly.

'Will he ever wake up?' I asked quietly, still looking at my angel

'Mr Anderson-Hummel, Kurt has sustained very serious head injuries during the crash. He is in a medically induced coma to help him heal but it is highly likely that when he wakes up that he will not be the same'

'What do you mean?' I asked looking up at the man who practically just signed mine and Kurt's death sentence.

'Kurt might be fine, but there is a chance of brain damage or memory loss'

I sat in silence looking at the man.

'I'll leave you in peace' he said softly while ushering out the nurse and closed the door quietly in his wake.

'How could this have happen, baby?' I asked quietly, still looking into Kurt's beautiful face. I reached out of his hand and stroked his face letting the tears flow freely from my eyes, splattering softly onto Kurt's opened hand.

A week later they woke Kurt up. I was released from the hospital the day after I went to see my Kurt but I still spent every minute of time I was allowed next to my baby.

I walked up to Kurt's door as usual but not as usual I saw his doctor playing with one of the machines Kurt was hooked up to.

'Mr Anderson-Hummel. We have decided to wake up Kurt today, would you like to sit next to him?' he asked me when he saw me.

'Yes' I said as my heart started to swell up with hope that Kurt would be fine.

'Ok, then we will be doing this at 1 PM today, so I will see you then'

I took Kurt's hand as usual and squeezed lightly.

'Hey, baby. They are waking you up today. I can't wait to see your eyes again. I miss you so much sweetie' I whisper into Kurt's ear waiting desperately for 1 PM to come around.

When it finally did I was pushed aside as the doctors woke up my husband.

I heard Kurtie stir and I pushed aside a male nurse to get a look at my baby. Hi eyes flickered open showing me the Blue-Green oceans that I loose myself in every time I look into them.

'Hey sweetie' I said gently taking Kurt's hand and pressing my lips softly into his porcelain skin.

'H-hi' I heard my Kurt stammer.

'Oh sweetie, I missed you so much' I said with tears of happiness welling up in my eyes.

'W-who are you?'

Time stopped as I heard Kurt ask those three words. My baby, my husband does not know who I am.


	3. Homecoming

I pinched my arm to make sure that I wasn't dreaming. It hurt, so I was awake, unfortunately.

'Kurt, honey what do you mean "_Who are you?"_ I am Blaine, your husband' I said gently while taking Kurt's warm hand into mine.

'I-I am not marries' Kurt stammered 'and I am not into guys' he said while wrenching his hand out of mine.

'Kurt' his doctor said gently 'What date is it?'

'I don't know' Kurt said a little angrily

'Could you please tell me the last thing you remember?' his doctor said.

'I remember waking up with this guy…' Kurt said savagely while pointing at me, I felt my heart break into a million pieces '…holding my hand and telling me I am his husband'.

Tears welled up into my eyes, my husband does not remember anything between us, and he doesn't remember me.

'Mr Anderson-Hummel' Kurt's doctor said while gesturing at me to follow him out of the room.

'Yes' I said softly after we exited the room.

'Kurt is experiencing memory loss-'

'Oh, you don't say' I said angrily.

'Please stay calm. There is a chance that Kurt will gain his memory back, you just have to show him his life and re-introduce him to everyone he knows' he said while looking me directly into the eye.

'OK, when can I take him home?' I asked while looking back at the door we closed behind us

'Tomorrow, we just need to run a few tests to see if Kurt has any permanent brain damage.'

I nodded and walked back into the room where Kurt was sitting up and looking out of the small window over the view of New York City.

'How are you?' I asked bringing Kurt back out of his musings

'Fine, just fine' he said sarcastically looking at me again. I melted to see those eyes that were full of love not a week ago were now full of anger and was it fear?

'Well the doctor said you can go home tomorrow' I said a little shyly, this was not the man I fell in love with.

'Great, except I don't have a home to go to' he said while turning back to the window and gazing out.

'You will come back to our apartment with me' I said quietly while waiting for Kurt's reaction.

'Ok' he said simply 'Can you go now, I need some rest'

'Ok, I will see you tomorrow' I said while backing out of the room and closing the door on the man I love with all my heart and soul, wondering if he would ever come back to me.

I returned to our empty apartment, everything inside screamed of Kurt. I tried to push back my hopeless despair.

I pulled the phone out of its charger and dialled a number and waited for the person to answer

'_Hello?'_ the voice of Burt Hummel asked

'Hi Burt, it is Blaine'

'_Hey Blaine, how are you. Do you know anything about Kurt?'_ he asked me hurriedly. I envied Kurt's relationship with his father and wished I had the same with my father.

'Burt, Kurt is awake' I said quietly

'_And? I can tell something has gone wrong Blaine'_

'Kurt has memory loss, total memory loss. He doesn't remember anything at all about his life or anyone in it' I said trying to get the worst out first and trying to make sure Burt stayed calm so he didn't have another heart attack.

'_WHAT?' _he yelled making me pull the phone away from my ear and rub the inside roughly with my finger.

'Burt, Burt calm down' I said when I put the phone back to my ear.

'_How can I calm down Blaine? My son, your husband does not remember who we are. Will he ever remember us again?'_ he asked with a broken voice.

'there is a chance he will and a chance he won't but the doctor said I have to show him everything in his life and re-introduce him to everyone who meant something to him' I said willing the tears welling up in my eyes to disperse and leave me for another time.

'_Blaine, are you OK?'_ Burt asked me with concern etched in his voice

'I am just so worried for Kurt, God I hope that he remembers us. I can't live without him Burt. I love him so much' I said while the tears slowly shed from my eyes making my vision go blurry

'_I know kid, I love him too. We just need to keep positive and hope for the best for Kurt. We need to keep strong. And Blaine'_

'Yeah I said while running my sleeve across my eyes

'_Bring him back to me sometime OK?'_

'Of course Burt. I have to go. I'll talk to you later. Give Carol my love from me'

'_Will do kiddo'_.

I put the phone back onto the charger with a beep as the line died.

I walked into our bedroom and collapsed onto the bed, the tears came freely now. The scent of Kurt was overwhelming in here making my heart ache for him to return to me. Hoping to god or anything that would listen to my moans to let Kurt be OK and get his memories back. I missed kissing him, I miss Kurt so much.

I lay on the bed for what felt like hours before the phone started to ring.

I walked out and into the kitchen to answer.

'Hello?' I said gruffly noticing that my nose was dripping with tears

'_Hi Blaine'_ the sorrow-filled voice of Rachel Hudson-Berry said

'Hi Rachel, how are you Finn and Lucy?' I asked while wiping the new tears that leaked out of my eyes. God I must be a mess I thought as the never ceasing tears still flowed from my eyes.

'_Blaine, we are all fine. How are you. Burt called us and told us about Kurt'_ she said gently through the phone line.

'Rachel, I miss him so, so much. I look into his beautiful eyes and they are full of anger and fear. He does not remember me' I said wile wiping away more tears as they fell from my eyes.

'_Blaine, I am so sorry-'_

'Don't. Just don't, feel sorry for Kurt. The poor man has no idea we exist, he thinks he is all alone in this earth. But he ISN'T' I yelled into the mouthpiece and then hung up.

I felt bad after that but I missed my Kurt so much.

The next day I went back to the hospital to pick up Kurt. As we left the building I noticed a few of the nurses were waving at us, I waved back as I wheeled Kurt down to the car.

Kurt stood from the wheelchair and opened the back door of the new car without a word to me.

I pulled the chair back into the building and got into the driver's seat of the car.

'How are you Kurt?' I asked kindly

'Just fine, thank you' he said politely. After that exchange we drove in silence.

'Well this is home' I said while opening the door of our apartment.

'Nice place, did you do the decorating?' he asked as he took in the lavishly decorated room

'No actually it was you, you did not let me choose anything' I chuckled at the memory.

'Well, I seem like a stuck up snob' he said while picking up my favourite photo of us at Disneyland, my arms around Kurt's waist with my head rested on his beautiful shoulder, both of us smiling happily.

'We took that last year on our first wedding anniversary, you were anxious at first about the rides but I got you to loosen up' I said while smiling at the happy memory that seems a life time ago.

'We make a cute couple' Kurt said quietly still looking at the picture.

'Yes, we do' I said while holding back the tears. God what was wrong with me, I have to be strong for Kurt, the poor man must be freaked out right now.

'Well do you want lunch?' I asked while Kurt sat on the couch and looked at the TV remote

'Yes please' he said while turning on the TV.

I walked away from my husband and the sounds of the TV and into the kitchen to make Kurt his favourite lunch.

'Kurt, lunch is ready' I yelled into the other room.

'Thanks' came the call from Kurt. I pulled out my own lunch and sat down at the table and ate. It took a while for Kurt to come out of the living room, I think he is trying to avoid me I thought as he finally entered and grabbed his plate before leaving to eat in the living room.

I sighed and got up to run my plate under the faucet ejecting water.

I walked out into the living room to see Kurt curled up to the throw-blanket with the empty plate of food lying on the ground at his feet, how Kurt has changed I thought as I picked it up and washed it in the kitchen sink.

I slowly made my way back into the living room and sat down next to Kurt who ignored me.

'Hey would you like me to tell you a story from the past?' I asked him casually while looking at the shapes on the TV, not taking in anything but Kurt who was still silent until 'Sure'.


	4. Story Time

'Ok' I said 'can you turn off the TV?' I asked him. Kurt reached over and grabbed the remote, turning off the TV.

'So, four years ago when we moved into this place from an even smaller apartment on the other side of town…' I began while gazing into Kurt's beautiful eyes, finally devoid of anger and fear but filled with longing for his memories.

'…You hated the colours on the walls throughout the whole apartment and begged me to buy us some paint so we could change it. When we got to the paint store you "realized" you also hated the carpet and also the furniture you picked out a year ago. I tried to resist and just buy the paint but you gave me your puppy-dog eyes look and I melted into your arms.

'So then we drove downtown to a great carpet store where you picked out this sickly-green colour that I hated so I made you tone it down to this shade' I said while gesturing at the carpet underfoot. 'We then took home the paint and covered up our old furniture and painted the whole apartment. About when we were halfway done you stopped and kissed me because you said and I quote "_you look so damn sexy in overalls Blaine Anderson. Did you notice you have white paint on the tip of your nose?"_ I just laughed and pulled you into a kiss. We continued painting when the doorbell rang and I went to answer it. It was the carpet people, they had a cancelation and came three days earlier because we lived the closest to them.

'It was a disaster, the carpet people had to move out all the old furniture, clogging up to hallway outside and they had to put down fresh carpet while the walls were wet with paint.

'It took about six hours. But we left for the professionals to do it. We went to a movie still in our paint-covered overalls, you threating to hurt me if people saw you looking like a bum, covered in paint. When the movie finally ended we went home to find the furniture pushed up against wet paint, the carpet guys finished earlier then they guessed. We had to clean the old furniture before we sold them.' I finished looking up at Kurt who was looking at me in wonder, his beautiful blue eyes were clouded over with the memory I implanted into his mind, I could tell that he was desperately trying to remember his anger and frustration at the carpet guys but I knew he couldn't, this was just a story to him now, no longer a memory.

I stood up, trying not to look at Kurt, trying not to cry at the man I lost but didn't lose.

'Are you OK?' he asked me when I stood up.

'Fine' I mumbled 'I just got to go to the bathroom' I said lamely and walked out of the living room and into our bedroom where again I collapsed onto our bed, breathing in the scent that Kurt used to have.

'Blaine?' a soft voice asked from the doorway

'Oh, hi Kurt' I said while trying to hide the fact that I was balling my eyes out

'Why did you lie to me?' he asked as he slowly walked into the bedroom, looking at my nightstand, seeing another picture of us cuddling up to the camera, looking so happy and in love.

'I did not want you to see me crying for you' I said truly.

'Why?' Kurt asked sweetly as he stood looking at me

'Because you need my help and not my sympathy' I said staring at his foot, unable to look at my love in the eye.

'Blaine, I also need sympathy so I know he really cares about me, the people who give me more sympathy care about me. While you ball your eyes out every time you are alone, so I can tell you really care about me' Kurt said while sitting on our bed next to me.

I missed the weight Kurt put onto the bed, evening out the slope that was caused by my weight, it felt comfortable, it felt like home.

'Blaine' Kurt said softly 'I don't remember you and I might never remember you. But I would at least like to create new memories with you, if you would let me. I would also like more stories from you from now on' he said smiling at me sweetly.

'Deal' I said while looking at my baby again.

The next day I woke up at the painfully empty bed, knowing that the man that is supposed to share it with me was fast asleep in the living room, not wanting to spend the night in a bed with a stranger. I quickly brushed back the tears that formed in my eyes. I got up slowly, not looking at the happy couple that was in the picture on my nightstand, it was still too painful to think about just over a week ago.

It had only been a week. I thought miserably. It had been only a week and I missed Kurt so much that it felt like he had been gone for over four years. I walked over to the closet, still full of Kurt's designer outfits and my regular outfits, though I got rid of the bow-ties that I wore to school for some random reason I could not remember.

I pulled out my cell phone after I dressed and looked to see if I had any messages. 24!

The first one was from my publisher informing me I had a meeting in a weeks' time, I quickly texted back saying I could not make it because Kurt was sick.

I looked at the next one and stopped, I had not heard from Santana for over a year. She and Brittany lived just an hour from New York but we never saw them.

The text was short and very un-Santana like wishing Kurt luck and giving us both sympathy. The other 22 messages were from their former and current friends from New Directions and from other friends they made in New York. They all basically said the same thing. Wishing me and Kurt luck and giving us their sorrows.

I turned off my phone and walked down the hallway and opened the living room door quietly.

I poked my head through to see my Kurt sprawled over the couch, his breathing making his chest rise and fall gently; he looked so sexy it took all my willpower to make my way to the kitchen and not get side-tracked by the god sleeping on our couch.

I started to cook up waffles, Kurt's favourite breakfast when the man himself walked into the room wearing nothing but a white singlet that clung to his body, outlying his muscles and a pair of boxer shorts.

God Kurt had changed since the crash, his porcelain skin his the faint scars that were still etched there from the crash and his mannerisms had changed drastically from eating in the lounge to walking around the house in his underwear.

'Morning' I said while avoiding the man as he walked over to the sink behind me

'Morning' he said brightly as he pulled out a glass and filled it up with water from the tap. He drank deeply while watching me cook.

'What are you making?' he asked me while I put the mixture into our waffle iron.

'I am making you your favourite breakfast' I said.

'Well, what is it because I don't exactly know my favourite foods' Kurt said as he watched me cook his breakfast.

"Well these are waffles; you like to eat them with cream on special occasions and with jam on normal occasions. Sometime you like to dip them into your coffee which I find horrible but you seem to like it.' I said while pulling out the first waffle and placing it on the plate sitting next to the iron.

'Well it smells good' Kurt said sweetly as he started to walk back into the lounge.

'Oh, Blaine where are my clothes?' he asked innocently.

'Oh they are in the closet in the bedroom, your clothes are on the left and mine are on the right, you separated them by a curtain so you should tell which is which.' I said smiling remembering that day like it was yesterday.

'Well you will have to tell me that story some time' he said as he left to get changed.

I smiled to myself as I went to the fridge to get out the whipped cream to have with the waffles; I also took out some raspberries and put them in a bowl.

Kurt came back just as I pulled out the last waffle, he smiled when he saw the cream and raspberries 'I thought that cream was for special occasions' Kurt said as he walked into the room. For someone with no memory of his past life, Kurt still dressed like Kurt.

'Well this is a special day' I said while splitting up the waffles evenly between the two of us.

'Why?' Kurt asked as he poured whipped cream onto his and then smothering them with the berries.

'Well you are going to hear some stories then we are going to visit your step-brother and sister-in-law and niece I said while popping a handful of berries into my mouth, chewing softly taking in the delicious juice that the berries gave off.

"Oh' Kurt said simply, I knew he was trying to remember them but he couldn't.

'Would you like me to show you some pictures of them before I tell you the story of when and why you put up the curtain?' I asked as I pulled another handful of raspberries and plopped them in my mouth.

'Sure' Kurt said simply while staring at his empty plate that took a surprisingly short time for him to finish.

'Ok then, follow me' I said while pulling the man out of the room and to the living room.

I walked over to an enormous bookshelf and pulled out a photo album, not the one I was looking at the night of the crash but one with pictures of family and friends. I flipped it open until I found the picture of the Hudson-Berry's.

'Here' I said giving the picture to Kurt.

'The man is your brother, Finn. The woman is your sister-in-law and best friend Rachel and the little girl is your niece Lucy' I said pointing them out.

'What are their last names?' he asked me looking at the picture of some of his family

'The Hudson-Berry family' I said smiling. 'Rachel and Finn are only children so is Lucy but I don't think for long' I said smiling. 'Also Kurt you have a brother-in-law as well as another sister-in-law' I said thinking of Cooper and his new wife Amanda, the got married the previous year, finally I did something that big before Cooper I thought bitterly.

'You have a brother?' Kurt asked me while still looking at his.

'Yes' I said, wishing I had a good relationship like Kurt and Finn with Cooper.

'Have I met him?' Kurt asked while finally looking at me.

'Yeah you did in your senior year at high school.' I said 'he also came to our wedding' I said softly, not looking Kurt in the eye.

'Oh' was all he said 'Where are our wedding photos?' he asked 'I have seen lots of pictures of us as a couple but none of our wedding' he said looking around the room at the same time.

'You put them all into a scrapbook so that they would not get destroyed, but I made one for myself and keep it in my wallet' I said while pulling out my wallet and showing Kurt the picture of us wearing white suits and kissing our first kiss as a married couple. Kurt pushed the picture back.

'Blaine, I believe that we are or were a couple but I do not want to see me kissing you when I have no feelings for you' he said.

That stung. I felt my heart shatter again; fresh tears welled up in my eyes as I finally found out that the man I loved has got no feelings for me anymore.

'Blaine I am sorry, I is just I don't feel anything for you, yet' he said.

That one little word gave me some small hope.

'Come on' I said standing up 'let's go and meet your brother and his family' I said while offering my hand to my love. He took it and squeezed it. I love him so much I thought and without knowing at the time Kurt felt a spiral of butterfly's in his stomach.


	5. Meet the Family

We arrived at the Hudson-Berry household at around midday, just in time for lunch. I was still stuffed from the breakfast I cooked Kurt, coupled with the fact that we were still holding hands, me for love Kurt I presume from fear and anxiety because he thought he was meeting his family for the first time.

'Are you OK?' I asked while gazing into my baby's blue eyes.

'Yeah, just fine' he said and turned away to look at the mini-mansion the celebrity Rachel brought for her and her husband two years ago. After being accepted into NYADA Rachel moved to New York and studied under Carmen Tibido. When she finished she got the lead roles in many Broadway productions and made a lot of money. She then took a year off to have a child, Lucy.

'Come on' I said as I reluctantly pulled my hand out of the firm grasp that Kurt held onto it. We walked up the stone pathway to the set of enormous double doors that was the entrance to the house. I reached out my hand and rang the doorbell. Kurt quickly grabbed my hand again and squeezed so tightly I stated to loose feeling in my fingers. We waited patiently for someone to answer the door. Finally a slightly harassed looking Rachel opened the door; she was less than glamorous with baby spit-up down her blouse and a bottle of formula in her hand.

'Hi guys' she said happily, taking me into a hug with Kurt still holding onto my hand so I was in a weird twist motion for a few seconds.

'Hey Rachel' I said happily. Rachel then turned to my husband and said

'Hi, my name is Rachel, I am your sister-in-law and best friend' she said while shaking Kurt's hand. I stifled a giggle and when they both looked at me I dropped my gaze to the ground and said 'are you going to let us in or are we just going to stand outside like bums?'

'Come in, come in' she said and opened the door wider to allow us into the enormous entrance hall.

We both walked inside and I heard Kurt gasp as he took in the magnificence of the house. I had been there hundreds of times before with Kurt and when he gasped I felt a pang of longing for our previous life, this man gripping onto my hand was not my Kurt, he looked like him and felt like him but he was wrong, different, not the man I fell in love with. I pushed those thoughts and feelings back, hoping that something will trigger his memories to come back so we could live happily ever after like in the fairy tales.

Rachel led us into their carnivorous kitchen where we sat down at the island set in the centre. Kurt looked around the shiny black surfaces of the kitchen.

Just then Finn entered the room with the baby Lucy in his arms.

'Hey you two' he said while depositing his daughter into the highchair set up in the corner of the room where Rachel put a bowl of mush in front of her.

Finn walked over to where Kurt and I were sitting, he noticed that Kurt had a death grip on my hand and said 'Hey you two, I know you have only been married for two years but enough of the PDA, there is a little baby in the room'

'Finn!' Rachel said with anger leaking out of her tone 'Kurt id probably terrified, he does not k now who we are but Blaine told him we are his family so give them a break' she said while walking behind Kurt and I and placed her hands on her hips.

'Oh yeah, hi Kurt I am your brother, Finn Hudson-Berry' he said while holding out his hand for Kurt to shake.

'Hi' Kurt said awkwardly shaking his hand.

'Well we are going to order in for lunch, is Chinese OK for everyone?' Rachel said as her usually bossy self.

'Yeah' Finn and I agreed.

'I'll order for you Kurt' I whispered to him 'I know your orders like the back of my hand' I said.

So fifty minutes later were sitting in the smaller dining room of the house eating our food.

Kurt had relaxed a lot and had let go of my hand which I was disappointed about but did not complain Kurt will get his memories back I vowed to myself so I could hold that beautiful hand for the rest of time.

We stayed at the mansion for several hours with not much happening except Lucy had a temper tantrum and Rachel put her in several time-outs.

When we got up to leave Rachel had tears in her eyes and hugged us both tightly

'Come back soon, yes?' she asked us

'Sure Rach, if you don't squeeze us to death before we leave' I gasped out.

'Oh, sorry' she said when she finally let go of us.

'See you Finn' I said holding out my hand

'Yeah, and Kurt, get better' he said cheerfully shaking both of our hands

'I'll try Finn' Kurt said.

We gathered up everything we needed and left the house. We walked to the car and I unlocked it. Kurt instantly got into the back seat and sat down, not talking to me or anything.

I slid into the driver's seat and started the car. I backed out slowly and drove us home in complete silence.

We got home at around 6 PM so I went to the kitchen to make us dinner while Kurt went to the living room/Bedroom that he occupied most of the time now.

I made us some roast chicken and brought Kurt his plate.

'Thanks' he said while taking the plate from me; it was the first thing he said to me since we left Rachel and Finn's.

'No problem' I said and sat down next to Kurt, watching the movie he put in.

'Are you going to tell me the story of why and when I put up that curtain?' Kurt asked suddenly.

'Oh, yeah, well it happened two days after we moved in to this place. I had a plaid shirt that you hated and in our old house I kept on leaving it on your side. So one day you got really pissed off and went to buy a curtain pole and curtain so we could separate our clothes, my normal form your fashionable.

'That day I came home from school and went to the closet to change. All I saw was most of the closet covered with your clothes and about ¼ of it with mine.

'I just laughed when you told me the reason' I finished looking at Kurt who smiled softly.

'I can see why I did that, I mean a plaid shirt, really Blaine?' he asked with such an air of old Kurt that I laughed and slapped his shoulder playfully.

'It gave me a chance to change my look from High School.

'Did you know I used to gel my hair back so much that it looked like my hair was permanently wet. You used to hate it and basically leaped for joy during your senior prom when Brittany banned hair gel and I had to show you this' I said gesturing up to my mop of curls that I knew Kurt loved.

'This Brittany, is she nice?' Kurt asked

'Yeah, she is a bit dim but very loveable. She and another friend of ours Santana live about an hour from here. Last year they had a child with Brittany's cousin as the sperm donor and Santana carrying the child' I said 'they named him Harold'.

'Have I met Harold?' Kurt asked

'Yeah, we went to the hospital where Santana gave birth. We were a bit late so me missed the birth but we saw him'.

'Blaine?'

'Yeah Kurt' I said while picking up the plates

'I think I remember someone's funeral' Kurt said while looking into his eyes.

'Oh' I said 'well that could be your mums or-'

'My mum is dead?' Kurt asked while his hand shot up to his mouth.

'I remember' he said slowly 'she had cancer, Blaine I remember my life up till her funeral' Kurt said excitedly but also sadly because the last thing he remembers from his childhood is his mother's funeral.

'Oh, Kurt that is great news' I said while I felt disappointment flood through myself. How could he not still remember me?

'Blaine, I want to go to Lima' Kurt said shocking me out of my thoughts.

'What why?' I asked looking at Kurt. Lima is where they got together but it is also where Kurt received death threats and all that bullying from homophobes.

'I want to see my father and visit my mother's grave' Kurt said sadly 'Blaine this might spring more memories from my past' Kurt said 'and I know you want that as well'.

I did want that but I don't think Kurt should go to his mother's grave.

'Kurt-'

'Blaine I want to go there, I want to see my father and meet this Carol who apparently took over the "mum" position'.

'Kurt, I don't think you should go just yet. We need to arrange this with your dad'

'Fine, call him and tell him we are going tomorrow. Or at least I am going tomorrow' Kurt said savagely.

I walked from the room and left Kurt to himself, my Kurt had never snapped at me like that, it was a new and unpleasant experience that I hoped I would never have to go through again.

I walked over to the phone and considered not dialling the number to Burt's house but I knew that it might bring back Kurt's memories.

I picked up the phone and dialled the number, waiting for Burt to pick up.

'_Hey Blaine, how are things over there?'_ Burt answered the phone

'Hi Burt, things are fine. I took Kurt to Finn and Rachel's place and when I brought him back home he said he remembered something. Burt he remembers his childhood up until his mother's funeral and he wants to go to Lima to visit her grave and you and Carol'

'_Ok, Blaine first thing is that it great! I know he is probably hurting from that last memory but he is remembering so keep calm and cool he will remember you some day. Second is that is all arraigned, it has been since we found out Kurt has memory loss. You can bring him over here any time you like'_

'Would tomorrow be too much of an inconvenience?' I asked 'Because Kurt really wants to go there and said he IS going tomorrow even if it meant without me' I said

'_Like I said kiddo you can bring him over whenever you feel like, just let me know when you reach Lima. Ok Blaine I have to go. I will see you both tomorrow, Carol will be thrilled'_

'Ok, by Burt' I said and hung up the phone.

I slowly walked back into the living room and sat down next to the man I love.

'Kurt, I just called your father and it is all cleared up. We will drive to Lima tomorrow morning so rest up it is a ten hour long drive to Lima from here' I said and stood up again. 'Goodnight Kurt' I said even though it was only 7.30 PM.

'Night' Kurt said.

I walked back down the hallway to our bedroom and collapsed onto the bed. I did not shear any tears this time but I worried about Kurt. I still did not think that taking him to his mother's grave was a good idea. But he also knew that it might help him to remember his life and hopefully me. I missed hugging him and kissing him. It has been a long week and a half but I know that one day soon he will remember me and our life together. And the start of that happened tonight with his childhood memories. And hopefully tomorrow he will remember more things.


	6. Back in Lima

I woke Kurt up at 7 AM to have some breakfast before we left for Ohio.

'Kurt, wake up' I said prodding the sleeping angel with my forefinger.

'W-w-what time is it?' Kurt asked groggily sitting up and rubbing those oceans for eyes.

'It is 7, come on and have some breakfast I want to be on the road by 8' I said standing up and walking to the kitchen.

I made myself a bowl of cereal and waited for Kurt to come in. I got a surprise when he came in fully dressed with his hair gelled back onto his head. I quickly stifled a laugh because he was wearing the same amount of hair gel I used to wear at high school.

'What?' he asked me looking self-conscious as I laughed openly now at his hair.

'Oh nothing, I used to wear that amount of gel at school and you hated it so much you made me wash it out a few times actually' I said while turning back to my bowel of food.

'Oh' he said glumly 'I thought it made me look more sophisticated' he said while picking up a spoon from the sink and looking at his angelic features. I laughed and walked over to rinse out my bowel.

'I suggest you wash it out then take some food to go because you have half-an-hour left until we leave' I said while patting lightly on the back, missing the times when I could just lean over and kiss him softly at his adorable stupidity.

I heard him grumbling as he walked to shower out the gel in the bathroom. I sighed and walked into our room to get ready to leave. I packed a bag of clothes for both me and Kurt and put the suitcases in the living room where I found my baby sitting on the couch, twiddling his thumbs and staring into space.

'Blaine is my dad OK?' he asked. Obviously Kurt did not remember the heart conditions that Burt sustained a few weeks before we met

'Yeah he is fine, he has some heart problems but it only acts up when he is under a lot of stress or eating unhealthy food. But don't worry Carol has basically turned him vegetarian'

'She sound like a great woman, it is a pity that I don't remember her at all' he said while standing up and dusting off his hands 'Come on then' he held out his beautiful hand and I took it, feeling somewhat comfortable at his willingness to hold my hand, it was a start at least.

We both picked up one suitcase and hurled them down to our car and got in.

Nothing much happened on the trip except Kurt did not let go of my hand like he did when we visited Finn and Rachel.

'Well I am going to take you to one of our old favourite places to eat then we will go to your fathers house' I said as we pulled into Lima.

We drove past the high school where memories flooded into my head; I hoped that the same was happening to Kurt but when I turned around to look at him I could tell that it didn't happen to him.

I pulled up into the parking lot at Breadstix where we got out.

'What is this place?' Kurt asked looking glumly at the neon-green sign that was perched over the entrance to the restaurant.

'It is the place where we had a lot of our dates as teenagers. There are some good memories in this place like in your senior year our friend Sugar Motta hosted a valentine's party here. I surprised you and we sang 'Love Shack'' I said reminiscing that day where I found out my eye was better.

'Come on' I said and grabbed his wrist and dragged him into the building.

The waitress showed us to our seat and gave us some menus.

'Blaa, these are horrible' Kurt said as he tasted one on the complimentary breadsticks they provided.

'Yeah' I said 'They aren't known for their breadsticks even though that is the name of the place. It is quite ironic actually' I said chuckling at the memory when I first had one of those breadsticks.

We placed our order and sat in an uncomfortable silence looking around at the couples crowed into the place. Breadstix was known as an accepting place for couples of the same sex could come on a date, which is why Kurt and I and Brittany and Santana liked this place because we could be ourselves here.

Our food arrived and we ate making small talk about the weather and the fact we were back in Lima.

After dinner we got up and drove to the Hudson-Hummel house.

I rang to doorbell to the slightly big house for two people. I saw a disoriented figure of a woman running to the door through the rippling glass placed into the door.

'Blaine' Carol screeched as she flung open the door and pulled me into a rib-shattering hug

'Hi Carol' I gasped out as she finally let go of me

'Honey how many times have I told you to call me mum?' she asked me with a sigh hanging on her voice.

'One more would do mum' I said smiling slightly

'Hi honey' she said and pulled Kurt into a hug. 'My name is Carol and I married your father after you introduced us at your schools parents evening'

'So I must approve' Kurt said while he patted Carol on the back slightly.

'Yes, you do honey' she said and pulled us both inside the house which was warm and cosy.

'Hey Blaine' came the voice of Burt Hummel

'Hi sir' I said formally as I entered the living room to see Burt sitting on the couch reading the newspaper.

'Is Kurt here?' he asked quietly

'Yeah, Carol is smothering him as we speak' I said as they walked into the room.

'Hi dad' Kurt said absently before he realised that he just told his father hi so casually considering the mad had aged around 20 years since the last memory he had of him. Burt must age well I thought as Kurt looked shocked to find himself facing a laughing Burt Hummel.

'Hi son' he said and pulled Kurt into a hug 'I bet I have changed since the last memory you have of me' he said chuckling

'Actually not really that is the shocking part' Kurt said lightly as he sat down on one of the couches we have occupied many times before.

'So how was the trip?' Burt asked us when we all sat down on the available seats.

'It was good, a bot long for my liking but it was fine' I said while looking out of the big window by the TV. Kurt was looking around the room frowning

'Dad what happened to our old house?' he asked looking at his father

'Kurt we sold that house many years ago' he said chuckling 'we needed the extra space for Carol and Finn then to add two more, Rachel and Blaine here' Burt said gesturing towards me, I felt myself go red because this house had indeed became my home after I got together with Kurt.

'Oh, do I still sleep in a basement?' he asked frowning slightly

'No you have a bedroom above ground here' Burt said chuckling again.

'Can I go and have a look around?' he asked slightly interested

'Sure thing kiddo, I haven't changed a single thing since after you left for New York'

'I'll show him' I said while standing up suddenly, making everyone in the room look at me.

'Ok, you might as well take your things up there because you will stay in there' Burt said while he turned back to his paper.

'Ok, come on Kurt' I said and grabbed his wrist and pulled him up the stairs with our luggage to his old bedroom.

'This was my room?' Kurt asked as he looked around the space

'Yeah, we have many memories in this room as well, come to think of it we have lots of memories in this house' I said while looking around the room I haven't been in for three years since Kurt and I came down to Lima to announce our engagement to Kurt and mine parents .

I placed the luggage down on the bed and sat down.

'So where do you want to sleep?' Kurt asked while picking up yet another picture of him and me dancing at his junior prom when he won prom queen, I think I will save that story for another time.

'Well I'll take the couch and you can take the bed'

'Blaine, how close were we really?' he asked while smiling at the picture of us.

'Well we were husbands, we shared the same bed, and we cuddled basically every night. We were a normal every day gay couple' I said smiling at the memories.

'Well would you like to try it tonight, without the cuddling? I want you to be comfortable around me because I know you still love me Blaine, and I know I will end up loving you again if I don't get my memories back' he said while he sat down on the bed next to me.

Was Kurt seriously asking me to sleep in the same bed as him? I thought to myself. God I wanted this so, so much that I could barely respond to that beautiful proposition.

'Y-y-yeah' I finally managed to stammer out, barely able to keep the huge smile off my face.

'Ok then. I will get ready for bed' Kurt said while he stood up and walked into the en suite bathroom that coupled with his bedroom.

I heard the shower turn on so I walked down stairs to tell Burt and Carol that we were going to bed.

'Ok kiddo, sleep soundly' Burt said, watching the TV now with the newspaper laying discarded on a coffee table placed into the centre of the room.

I made my way slowly upstairs and back into Kurt's room. I saw my man lying under the sheets of the bed.

'Hi' he said, looking up at me

'Hi I answered as I went into the bathroom 'I am getting ready; you know you can put on the TV if you want to' I said from the bathroom. The slight noise I heard issuing from the room informed me that Kurt turned on the TV. I showered and dressed myself in my sweats.

I walked back into the bedroom and peeled back the sheets of Kurt's bed.

I saw Kurt slowly slide to the edge of the, I sighed and climbed into the cold bed. I sat up, leaning against the pillows watching the happy movie that Kurt put into the DVD player. After a while I grew sleepy and lay down onto my back, listening to the gentle breathing of my angel as he watched the movie. Slowly every sound merged together as I fell asleep with my mind firmly placed on Kurt.

I was woken up by the movement of Kurt. I felt an arm wrap around my waist and gentle breathing hitting my neck. I turned around slowly and gently and looked at the illuminated clock that sat on one of the nightstands that Kurt had in his room, it showed that it was just after midnight.

Kurt was asleep so his movement was unconscious which told me one thing that my Kurt was still in there. He was just hiding beneath the surface of the new man who was gripping onto me like I was a lifeline thrown to him after he fell out of a boat and into a stormy ocean.

I slowly settled down and let myself relax into the grip Kurt had on me. I would deal with his reaction tomorrow when we woke up. Right now I was happy because I was with the man I love and he was here with me again, finally. This trip does not seem like a bad idea after all I thought as I drifted off into a deep sleep.


	7. Audition

The morning came too quickly for my liking. Kurt was still asleep when I woke; his face was peaceful and serene. I was happy for the first time in two weeks.

I had to gently pull away before Kurt woke so he wouldn't freak out when he woke up with his arms wrapped around my waist.

I stood up and stretched slowly, savouring the happy moment for another second before I walked into the bathroom and hopped into the shower.

When I got out I noticed that Kurt was awake and playing with the corner of the white sheets poking out of the bed.

'Morning' I said when I walked out

'Hi, how did you sleep?' Kurt said turning to look at me; my heart skipped a beat as a gentle look of at least acceptance shot through Kurt's eyes.

'Fine' I choked out 'you?'

'Great, I had this dream about auditioning for a club at some high school. I sung a really strange song but the man seemed to like it' Kurt said dismissively, I however paused while doing up my fly.

'Kurt, what did you just say?' I asked in a very quiet voice.

'I said I dreamt about auditioning for some club at High School, why?'

'Kurt that actually happened, you told me all about your audition for the glee club. You sang Mr Cellophane and got in; you were one of the original glee club members.'

Kurt looked shocked

'Blaine, if I remember that how come I don't remember anything else from after my mother's death?' he asked

'Kurt I don't think that memories come back in chronological order, I think that certain things bring them back, certain sights, smells and touches' I said softly, avoiding his gaze because none of those things have so far helped Kurt remember his life with me.

'I am going downstairs' I said after a minute of silence 'I'll see you down there' I said as I left my man in the empty bedroom.

I walked downstairs and found a shock. There was pair of suitcases sitting in front of the open door. I looked outside as I passed on the way to the kitchen and saw a black car sitting in the driveway next to our new car.

I passed into the kitchen where I sat down next to Burt.

'Morning Blaine' he said with his nose buried into this morning's newspaper

'Hi Burt who is here?' I asked while poring myself a mug of coffee.

'Well last night I called Finn, so he drove down last night with Rachel and Lucy, they just got here' he said while looking up at me. 'Is everything alright kiddo'

'Burt, Kurt remembered his audition for the glee club last night, but nothing else' I said with misery leaking out of my mouth.

'Look Blaine Kurt will get his memories back, that fact that he is getting some back as we speak is good news. It will take time for him to remember you so just wait kiddo. You will be with your Kurt again soon' he said softly while touching my arm in comfort. I just nodded as I heard the door slam and the voices of Carol and Finn getting louder.

I sat down opposite Burt and grabbed a piece of toast already cooked from the wrack sitting on the counter. I finished buttering it when the kitchen door opened. Finn, Carol and Rachel walked in.

'Hey sweetie' Carol said when she noticed me

'Hi Carol, Finn and Rachel, where is Lucy?' I asked not noticing the baby.

'Oh we were driving all night and she gets a bit sick so she is asleep in the guestroom' Rachel said after she gave me a quick hug.

'So Blaine, has Kurt remembered anything besides his childhood?' Rachel said as she gave Burt a hug

'Well last night he dreamt about his audition for New Directions but nothing else besides' I said glumly.

'Oh well, just give it time honey' Carol said while grabbing a slice of toast as well

'That is what Burt said' I said 'but I miss him so much, I miss holding him. All I want to do is cuddle him and take care of him but he does not remember me so I am afraid that he would be a little creeped out by that' I said while brushing away a single tear.

They all looked at me sadly but knowing there was nothing that they could say to make me happy, the only thing that could was Kurt remembering our lives together.

'Hi' a voice came from the doorway, we all spun around to see Kurt standing there looking at us all with quizzical eyes.

'Finn, Rachel when did you two get here?' he asked as he walked into the room, hugging Rachel as he passed.

'Just now' Finn said.

'That's good' Kurt said while placing his hands on the back of my chair. I felt my baby's fingernails press into my back softly; I could barely stop myself from moaning with joy that Kurt chose to touch me yet again.

'So what are we doing today Blaine?' Kurt asked me with a little longing in his voice, I knew that longing was to go and see his mother's grave but I pretended for a second that it was to spend the day with me.

'Well I thought we could go to the flower shop so you can get flowers for your mother's grave then go for a look around at old places you went to when we lived here' I said casually but I felt his fingernails press harder into my back, I knew he was nervous and excited at the same time.

We all sat in silence eating our food. I was the first to get up and excused myself from the room. I hurried upstairs and closed the door of Kurt's old bedroom behind me. I knew I had to do this against my better judgement. I picked up my phone and looked through the contacts to find someone I have not texted in months.

_Hi Wes, it is Blaine. I am not sure you know but Kurt and I were in a car crash. I am fine but Kurt is suffering from memory loss. I was wondering since you are now principle of Dalton could I bring Kurt over there today?_

_Please let me know if that is ok_

_-Thanks, Blaine_

I sent the message to my old friend and then searched through the phone for another contact that I hadn't used in years.

_Hi Mr Schu This is Blaine Anderson-Hummel. I know that we haven't spoken since my senior year at school but I am asking for a favour. Kurt and I were in a car crash two weeks ago and Kurt is suffering from memory loss. I was wondering if I could bring Kurt over to the school to help get his memory back_

_Could you please let me know ASAP-Thanks, Blaine_

I finished my text and threw the phone onto the bed. I absentmindedly scratched the place where my cast used to be. The doctors had removed the cast the day before I got Kurt back. I still felt pain in my arm but the new drugs they made to heal broken bones had worked their charm.

I heard a pair of feet walk up the stairs and looked around to see the door open. My handsome husband walked into the room, smiling from ear to ear.

'Hey' I said a little squeakily as his stunning smile was pointed at me.

'Hi' Kurt said as he sat down on the bed 'Blaine thanks for doing this for me, I know you don't want to take me there but I appreciate it so much' he said happily

'It's no problem Kurt, I told you that I would help you get your memory back and I hope this day will help' _a lot_ I finished in my mind.

'So where is this grave?' Kurt asked me

'It is on the other side of the city, it is like a fifteen minute drive from here so we will stop at the flower shop on the way there so you can give your mum some flowers' I said giving him a weak smile.

'Will I need to bring anything?' he asked me a bit nervously

'No just bring yourself and you'll be fine' I said looking to the bed at my phone, it had started to vibrate.

'I need to get this' I said and picked up my phone.

The text was from Wes, it read:

_Hi Blaine, I haven't heard from you in months and the first thing you text me is that you and Kurt have been in a crash and Kurt has no memory, well man what a downer. _

_Of course it is OK to bring him here to help him get his memory back. Make sure he does though because I want to hang out with you two, it has been too long. Do you know what time you will bring him over here, could you please let me know so I can see you two._

_-Thanks, Wes_

I smiled down at the text.

'Hey Kurt after we go to the graveyard I am going to take you to the place we met, Dalton High School' I said happily and looked up at Kurt who was paler than usual

'Hey, what's wrong?' I asked with concern ebbing out of my voice

'Blaine I am thankful that you want to take me there but-'

'Kurt we are going weather you like it or not, I never wanted to come here but since you made me I will make you come with me to both high schools that you attended, deal?' I asked him while frowning at his beautiful porcelain face

'OK then Blaine, should we go now'

'Soon, we just have to tell your family that we are going and won't be home until late'

'Late, where are you taking me besides?' he asked while frowning at me

'You will see soon' I said while smiling and walking out of the room.

I walked down to the kitchen where Finn, Rachel, Carol and Burt all still sat.

'Hey guys' I said when I walked into the room

'Hi, are you two going now' Burt asked

'Yeah, we will be home later tonight I have set up permission to go to Dalton and McKinley so we will go there to see if he remembers anything and if that doesn't I will take him to other places we have memories together'

'Blaine, honey you shouldn't force these places on Kurt. He will remember in due time' Carol said calmly

'I know I am just seeing if any of these places will work, I miss him so much Carol. You know what it is like, well you don't because no offence meant but your husband died physically and emotionally but mine is still here buried in something that can be lifted we just need the right amount of force to lift it off him, then I can get my Kurt back' I said and turned around and went back to my waiting husband worrying if I had crossed a line with Carol, she is like a mother to me and I hope what I said will not make her hate me.

I walked into Kurt's room and saw him ready to go

'Hi, I am ready' he said lamely while pointing at the coat and shoes he was now wearing

'I can see that, just let me get my things together then we can go, alright?' I asked as I went to my suitcase and rummaged inside pulling out the first scrap of clothing Kurt had gotten me, a coat that still fit me.

I also pulled out the shoes that I wore when we first met and kissed, the whole effect was wrong to look at but right because it screamed out to Kurt about our past life together and I hoped that it would make him remember me, I was tired of being by myself.

I need my Kurt back I thought as I drove us to the flower shop, and I will rest at nothing until I get him back today'.


	8. I Can Part 1

Kurt and I stopped outside a friendly looking shop with bright windows full of flowers.

'So Kurt are you going to go in?' I asked looking at my husband who had been sitting in the car silent for the last five minutes.

'Blaine' Kurt began 'Are you sure you want to come with me, I mean I know how you feel about me and I am likely to be a wreck today with visiting my mother's grave for the first time that I remember' he said while gripping my hand softly. I ran my thumb over the smooth porcelain skin, relishing in the touch I hoped I would get back by the end of the day.

'Kurt, I made a promise to you two years ago that I would love and support you for the rest of our loves together. And I am known to keep my promises' I said smiling a little at the look of Kurt's face.

'Well I trust you Blaine, I know that you will protect me while you try to help me get my memory back' he said when he finally unbuckled his seatbelt with a little click. 'Come on' he said as he left the car. I smiled slightly again and walked out of the car following my beautiful husband into the cosy flower shop.

We searched through the bouquets that they had on display. I liked the idea of getting Kurt's mother roses but Kurt hated the thorns, they reminded him of death so he went for a lily bouquet that cost $25.

We walked back to the car with the strong smell of fresh lily's wafting through the air.

'Kurt, can you do something about that smell. I really don't like lily's' I said while wrinkling my nose as the stench filled up the car that we went into.

'Wind down the window' Kurt said sadly from the next seat. I was about to reply when I noticed I had a new text. I looked at the number and realised that Mr Schu decided to finally text back to me:

_Hi Blaine, it has been too long. I am sorry to hear about Kurt and the accident but Emma and I no longer live in Ohio. We moved three years ago and settled down in Montana. I have contacted Sue though and she has allowed you to go to the school at any time._

_Will Schuster._

I read the text with a smile spreading over my face. My plan can work now I thought as I started the car. Kurt noticed the smile on my face but did not ask why; I knew that he knew that I was planning something bigger than a day trip to a cemetery.

It took us 15 minutes to reach the cemetery. When we finally reached it I noticed Kurt tense

'Hey what's the matter?' I asked looking at my husband with concern

'Blaine, I remember this place. It is not full of good memories that someone suffering with amnesia should remember. Blaine I want to remember the good things in life, I want to remember our life together and I want to make you happy again' he said softly. 

'Kurt, this will be good for you. I know that the memories that you have are not that happy but you have to remember them as well because without them then you wouldn't be you' I said taking his hand again and softly squeezing it. Kurt smiled softly at me and without a word unbuckled his belt and left the car with the flowers. I sighed and did up my window before getting out into the slightly overcast cemetery.

I took Kurt's hand again and walked up the bath that I had travelled with Kurt many times before when we came to see his mother's last resting spot. We picked our way through many graves, some small plaques and some huge and towering over us.

We reached a little clutter of grey head-stones and counted down five before we reached the one that marked the spot of Kurt's mother.

We both stood silent while looking down at the monument to the woman I never met. I looked at Kurt and was saddened to see tears had sprung up in his eyes. Without a word he knelt down and placed the lilies at the foot of the grave. I stood over my husband as he quietly shed tears and said some prayers to his mother. I waited patiently for him to finish and twenty minutes later Kurt stood again. Tears were streaming down his angelic face and it broke my heart. Instinctively I pulled my man into a tight hug. I noticed Kurt tense slightly before he relaxed into the hug. I tried to pour all of my feelings into the hug, I wanted Kurt to know for absolute certainty that he was the only one for me and that I would never let him go.

Kurt gently pulled away from me, his eyes were now dry but the shoulder of my jacket wasn't I found I could not care less.

'Kurt, are you OK?' I asked gently while pulling Kurt's focus to my eyes

'I am fine Blaine; I just had to get that out of my system' he said while sniffling loudly. I patted him gently on the shoulder while looking up into his eyes.

We stood like that for a few minutes before we started to walk back to the car.

'Blaine, I think I remember something else' he said quietly

'What is it?' I asked as I unlocked the car door and slipped inside.

'I remember driving to this place to spy on our competition for a glee club' he said. I stopped halfway through doing up my seatbelt. He literally was just a few minutes away from remembering meeting me. This sucked so badly, how could he not remember just maybe ten more minutes until he walked down the staircase at Dalton.

'What?' Kurt asked me after I stopped moving for a minute

'Nothing' I said slowly while buckling up my seatbelt. I turned the key in the ignition and drove away from the cemetery.

After ten minutes of uncomfortable silence stretched between the two of us Kurt finally asked 'Where are you taking me?'

'I am going to all the places in Lima where you have lots of memories' I said 'starting with the Lima Been '

'The what?' he asked

'The Lima Been, which is the place where I first said '_I Love you_', I think it is a significant place' I said while staring out the front of the car.

'Then I am going to take you to Dalton High School then McKinley High School'.

We arrived at the coffee shop and stepped out into the now light drizzle falling from the grey sky.

I opened the tinkling door and held it open for Kurt. He walked inside the room and waited for me at the counter. I ordered our favourite coffees and waited along with other customers at the pick-up station. Kurt said nothing as he looked around the crowded shop; I could tell he was desperately trying to remember the time when we declared our love for one and other.

When our coffees arrived I took Kurt to the exact spot where we said those beautiful words to one and other.

I sat down; sipping my scolding drink and looked around the shop I hadn't been in for a few years. Nothing had changed, not even the table arrangement which I was grateful for because it might help Kurt remember. But it did not.

By the time we finished Kurt was still looking around the shop as if it were the first time he had been in there. I hurriedly pushed my disappointment aside and stood up

'Come on Kurt, this place is having no effect on you. Let's go back to Dalton' I said.

Kurt said nothing but stood up with his empty cup still clenched in his hand. I lead him from the shop and back into our car where we drove the trip to Dalton.

When we arrived at the mini-mansion that posed as a school I heard Kurt gasp.

'Blaine, are you sure that this place is a school?' he asked while gazing open-mouthed at the building.

'Yeah' I chuckled at his expression 'it take some getting used to but it tines down a little after you spend a year here' I said while getting out of the car yet again.

Kurt got out at looked at the emerald-green lawn that surrounded the buildings that made up the school.

I took Kurt's hand and lead him to the doors placed into one side of the stone building. I opened the door and let Kurt walk ahead of me. The heavy wooden doors swung shut behind me with a muffled boom that I hadn't heard in years.

We walked down the immaculate hallways of Dalton, stopping here and there at places where we had moments. When we reached the room where we first kissed I stopped dead remembering the nerves I had felt that day. I placed my hands behind my back and walked slowly into the room and up to the table where Kurt sat all those years ago. I looked down at the table and seemed to flow back into the past, remembering the soft feel of Kurt's lips pushed up into mine in our first kiss. The small amount of hesitation before we both deepened the kiss, then my idiocy when we broke apart then Kurt's beautiful cheesy joke that brought us in for our second more passionate kiss.

'Blaine, what happened in this room?' Kurt asked me after I had a few minutes of silence

'This is the place where we had our first kiss' I said a little light-headily while tracing my finger softly over my lips.

'Oh' Kurt said, looking slightly uncomfortable in the soft golden light that poured from the desk lamps that filled up the room.

'Yeah' I said reminiscently and turned around to look at my man again. I saw nothing different in his beautiful blue-green eyes.

'Come on' I said pulling his hand out of the room 'I have one more place to show you here before we go to McKinley' I said as I practically dragged my husband from the room.

We reached a little hallway that opened up into the grand staircase of Dalton.

'What is so special about this, other than its beauty' Kurt said while gazing at the immaculate stairs that we first met on.

'This Kurt is the first place where we met' I said while looking at the exact stair where Kurt asked me for directions.

'Do you remember anything?' I asked while looking at Kurt's face.

'No, Blaine I don't' Kurt said a little angrily as he walked up some stairs. When he got to the top he span around

'I can…' he said while tracing his fingers around his beautiful face.

'You can what?' I asked a little urgently as I basically sprinted up the stairs to stand next to my husband. I gripped his wrists gently with my hands and looked into Kurt's eyes.

'What do you remember hone?' I asked again

'I remember everything up until this point' he said a little absently.

I stood in front of Kurt, letting the new information wash over me. Kurt, my Kurt remembered everything up until a few seconds before me. I felt like screaming, Kurt would remember Karofsky and all those bullies that made his life a living hell before me I thought selfishly. I knew that I should be happy that Kurt was remembering more things from his past but I could not help but feel angry. It seemed like Kurt did not even want to remember me at all.

'K-K-Kurt that is amazing' I said very transparently while looking every place except at Kurt.

'Blaine, I know how much this must be hurting you, but you know I can't help what I remember. If I could I would defiantly remember my life with you, the way you describe it, it makes my heart swell with pride that I could make someone that happy' Kurt said while forcing me to look into his eyes. It was at times like this that made me remember why I loved Kurt so much.

'Thank you Kurt' I said while rubbing my sniffling nose with the sleeve of my jacket.

'Right since this place is… Let's go to McKinley' I said while gripping onto my last ounce of hope that Kurt will remember after that visit.

Kurt and I walked out of Dalton, unfortunately we did not see Wes but that did not matter to me because the man that I love was still not remembering me, it killed me to know that he wanted this badly but his memory would not allow him that little bit of comfort.

I buckled up and reversed out of the grounds of Dalton. On the road to McKinley Kurt went rigid.

I had no idea what was happening but Kurt did not move

'Kurt?' I asked urgently when I pulled the car over. Kurt's eyes rolled to the back of his head and a little moan came out of his mouth.

'Kurt!' I said while shaking his shoulders forcibly.

'B-B-Blaine, I can…'


	9. I Can Part 2

Two years ago was the happiest day of my life. On June 24th I married my husband Kurt Hummel.

It was a sunny day and I took that as a good omen. I was nervous and slept badly the night before. Only ten more hours until I was Mr Blaine Anderson-Hummel I thought as I got up at 6am on the day.

I walked around the little room in the hotel where the wedding was taking place in New York City. My brother Cooper was laying on the couch snoring his head off, Puck was also still asleep. Wes and David had disappeared the night before but I was not worrying, nothing could make this day bad.

I walked over to the small bathroom and turned on the shower. I got under the warm jet of water and tried to wash off my anxiety, why was I so nervous it wasn't like I haven't declared my love for Kurt in front of a crowd before. But this was different, I was making a promise that I had already made to Kurt, but this time it was official.

I let the hot water cleanse my body and then stepped out of the shower. Shivering slightly from the temperature drop, I grabbed a towel that hang on the wall next to the shower and dried myself off, wondering if Kurt was awake yet.

By the time I walked out of the bathroom it was 7am only nine hours left.

I walked into the small kitchen to see that we had more guests in the crowded little room, my mother was there (my father refused to come), and Mercedes was standing next to the counter talking to Quinn who was sitting down next to Mr Schue who was kissing his wife's pregnant belly.

'Morning everyone' I said as I walked over to the fridge to get milk for my cereal.

'Hi Blaine' I heard many people chorus back to me. I sat down opposite Mr and Mrs Schue and watched the happy couple as they talked quietly.

'So Blaine are you ready to marry my man?' Mercedes asked a bit bitterly from the wall where she stopped talking to Quinn.

'Yeah I am, I can't wait' I said while smiling at the looks people gave me.

'So are you going to get ready soon?' Emma asked me, her hand resting on her swollen belly and smiling at me.

'It is only 7, I have nine hours left'

'Well you should be down there at least an hour beforehand so that brings you down to eight hours and it is actually 7.30 so you have seven and a half hours left' Emma said while looking at her wristwatch.

'Thanks for that' I said as I played around with the dregs of milk still left in my bowel. I had no idea what to do in that time. Most of it will be getting ready for the wedding, I knew that Kurt would kill be in front of everyone I had a wrinkle in my suite. So after breakfast I walked over to the small closet the hotel provided and pulled out the bag that held my suite.

I carried it over to the bed and laid it down without realising everyone was watching me in silence.

I turned around to stare at them.

'What's wrong?' I asked while unzipping the bag and looking at the immaculate white suite that Kurt had chosen for the occasion.

'Well it is a tad bit early to get ready Blainey' Cooper said.

I gaped at my brother, how did he know? he hasn't been married yet. I looked at my mother who nodded in agreement.

I slowly put the suit back into the wardrobe and clicked the doors close.

'So Blaine would you like a facial?' Quinn asked as she stood up, Puck helping his new wife.

'Puck stop fussing, we only found out yesterday' Quinn snapped. They were talking about the new baby they conceived.

'Um no thanks Quinn, I am not Kurt, I don't like facials' I said and sat back down at the kitchen.

I don't know how the time passed by but before I knew it I was in my suit and getting ready to head downstairs to marry Kurt Hummel.

I checked that I had everything and then walked down the short flight of stairs to the main hall of the hotel.

I looked into the ballroom quickly and saw it was set up for our wedding to the exact point that Kurt had drawn out the night we proposed to each other.

I walked over to a little side-room and closed the door behind me, another hour of waiting in the stuffy, overcrowded cupboard.

I watched my watch every second I was in the room, counting down the minutes before I would walk out of there and marry my man.

All of this ran through my head as Kurt said 'B-B-Blaine, I can remember'.

I looked at my husband, feeling slightly light-headed.

'You can remember what?' I asked nervously, waiting for Kurt to respond.

He put his hand to his mouth as a huge smile slowly spread over his angelic face.

'Blaine I can remember everything. I remember our first kiss at Dalton, our first time at your place. The day after that when I snuck out of your house, I remember everything. Baby I remember you; I remember our wedding I remember that I made you wear that white suit that you hated. Blaine, I love you' Kurt finished while taking my head in his hands. I pinched myself, I must be dreaming, Kurt could not remember everything that fast.

'Baby, are you OK?' Kurt asked me when I did not kiss him with joy.

'K-Kurt are you sure you remember everything?'

'Yes baby, I can remember the last thing I said to you before the accident, I remember asking you if you wanted children with me. I also remember getting hit by that drunk driver' Kurt said as he caressed my cheek with the palm of his hand.

I looked into my baby's eyes and saw that he was telling the truth. My Kurt remembered everything; he was not making it up.

'Kurt honey' I practically yelled and threw myself into his waiting arms.

We kissed; it felt so good and right. Nothing could ruin this moment, all I could think about was Kurt and the fact that he was back. My Kurt was back; I am kissing him, running my hand up his back and having my senses overwhelmed with Kurt.

It took a while but we finally broke apart with a little sucking noise. I looked Kurt in the eye and felt like I was home again at last.

It took a few hours but we finally got back to the Hudson-Hummel household. Rachel and Lucy were sitting in the living room; Rachel was reading a book to her daughter.

I went in and asked her if she could come to the kitchen for a bit. In less than five minutes we were all seated in the kitchen. Kurt was holding my hand a feat that no one missed.

'So guys you know I took Kurt out for the day to help him remember his life' I began

'We know Blaine that is what we have all been talking about for the last few hours' Rachel said while rolling her eyes.

'Yeah, anyway Kurt has something to tell you' I said and took a seat and let Kurt stand up.

'I can remember everything' he said simply. The silence that stretched from those words were the loudest silence that I had ever heard. I heard Carol and Rachel gasp, Burt was pale and Finn looked like he had been hit in the face with a weight.

'What?' came the voice of Rachel through her soft whisper.

'I said I can remember everything Rachel, even you going against me in the senior school elections' Kurt said smiling at Rachel who gripped her heart.

'You are being serious' Burt said. He stood up and basically ran to Kurt and gave him a bone-shattering hug. The noise that followed was loud, I felt hand on my back and a few cheers but most of the attention was focused on my Kurt, My baby whom I loved with so much of my heart that it hurt.

It took over an hour for the commotion to die down. Finn left a few times to check on Lucy while the rest of us celebrated Kurt.

By the time I was left alone with Kurt it was time for bed. We walked up the stairs to his old bedroom where Kurt collapsed onto the bed sighing.

'Baby I am so sorry that I-'

'Kurt that means nothing, I know you had no control and I love you so much. There is nothing absolutely nothing to apologise for' I said and leaned over to give him a kiss.


	10. Epilogue

I can't believe that it has been four years I thought as I looked through the photo album, smiling while looking at my handsome husband.  
Kurt Hummel was the one; I had known this since the first time I laid my eyes on him. Eight years ago at Dalton on those stairs, I thought I had walked straight into heaven without realising that I had died. But I was alive (thank god!) and Kurt was no angel (again, thank god!).  
Then when we finally got together, words could not describe the happiness I felt. Looking through the photo album that Kurt gave me for my birthday five years ago, I remembered the little things like the way his hands felt as the caressed my body.  
I flicked the page over and saw our wedding picture, the picture captured our first kiss, the love I felt when his lips touched mine for the first time as my husband was so wonderful. Six years later and I still get butterflies when I think of Kurt as my husband.  
'Hey baby, I'm home' I heard Kurt yell as the door opened in our little New York apartment.  
'Hey sweetie' I said while turning around and saw a god in human form standing, looking at me with those bright blue-green eyes that I fell in love with every time I saw them.

But things were different. We had moved since the last time I looked through this photo album and into a slightly bigger apartment.

Kurt was still the god that I fell in love with but since the accident he had changed subtly. He was much more loose and care-free; he was even the one to suggest they moved from the apartment that he worked so hard to make a home.

I dropped the photo album and grabbed Kurt by the shoulders and said 'do you know it has been four years to the minute that you remembered?' I asked while gazing deep into those bright blue eyes.

'I know baby, I haven't forgotten which is ironic' Kurt said with a small laugh. He detached himself from my grip and moved around the soft-yellow living room. I sat back down on the reupholstered couch that I brought at a flea market last year. I remember that Kurt freaked out and basically screamed at me for a few minutes before I said we could reupholster it.

I looked over to Kurt who was smiling serenely as he noticed the photo album lying on the floor.

'I remember the last time you looked at that' Kurt said while pointing at the album

'Yeah that night was not the best' I said and picked up the folder and returned it to the shelf in the corner of the room. I walked to where Kurt was sitting and flopped down onto his lap, breathing lightly letting the warmth of Kurt wash over me.

'So about that conversation we had before the accident' Kurt began

'Baby I know you want kids but I really don't' I said while playfully slapping Kurt on the arm.

'Well if you don't want kids do you want to adopt an animal?' Kurt asked while grinning at me.

'What type of animal?' I asked, looking deep into those beautiful blue eyes that I loved so much.

'Well I have always wanted a dog' Kurt said absently, stroking my hair. I sat bolt upright at those words.

'Kurt Anderson-Hummel has always wanted a dog?

'You are joking right?' I asked, smirking at Kurt's beauty.

'No I have always wanted a Labrador, they are loyal and fun' Kurt said while pulling my head back down. I rested my ear over the place where Kurt's heart belonged. The gentle beating soothed me and I closed my eyes thinking about adopting a dog with Kurt.

'Yes' I said suddenly, opening my eyes and looking my Kurt directly in the eyes.

'You do want to get a Labrador with me?' Kurt asked with a mischievous grin on his face.

'Yes I do' I said without knowing what that look was about. But I stopped worrying because Kurt pulled me down and kissed me so passionately that I had to pull him to our bedroom.

I woke up with Kurt leaning over me.

'Morning baby' I said while rubbing the sleep out of my eyes

'Morning hun' Kurt said when he finally got the thing he was looking for and allowed me to see past his body.

'Why do you have the laptop?' I asked while slowly stretching my stiff limbs.

'Well I have been looking at shelters and other places to see if they have any Labrador's that we could adopt. And I found this one place, it is about three hours from here and they have the cutest puppies that you have ever seen' Kurt said while giving me his own puppy-dog eyes.

I looked down at the picture Kurt had up on the screen and saw a cute black Labrador, looking through the scree and into my soul with those big brown eyes. I knew right then that we needed this dog.

'Kurt, we should get him' I said and turned around to look at my angel who was smiling slightly.

'Are you sure, they can be a handful' Kurt said, looking into my eyes.

'I am positive. I love you so much Kurt' I said and leaned forward to give Kurt a kiss squarely on the soft lips I knew well.

We kissed for a few minutes before we pulled apart and smiled at one and other.

Five hours later we stood in a field, watching our new dog running around happily. The old owner of the puppy was standing next to me; Kurt was chasing our new dog.

'So is there anything you should tell me about our new dog?' I asked the slightly dumpy woman who was scowling at the sun light streaming through the trees that surrounded the green paddock.

'Well first thing is that it is not a human and should not be treated like one, second is give it lots of exercise and it will be happy'.

Wow she is a bitch I thought while watching my happy husband and dog we decided to name Max.

'You know that people say that Labrador's are just like raising kids but easier' the woman said. I stood still, gaping at my husband. He tricked me, he is preparing me for children I though, feeling my feet go cold. I could not give the dog back we had already paid and signed the papers, he was ours now.

I did not take in anything else the woman said, I could not believe Kurt. Suddenly a smile erupted on my face. Kurt, my Kurt the beautiful angel that happened to walk into my life wanted to be the father of my children.

We got home around dinner time. We had spent the last few hours shopping for our new dog.

I let him go and sniff around when we reached our apartment. I walked over and sat down at the couch, thinking how bad it would be to have children with Kurt, I found nothing bad stirring in my thoughts. It was time to talk.


End file.
